Ordinary people
by Pipe
Summary: UAyaoi. Vincent é um garoto com problemas, mas nao ha nada que a amizade nao resolva. Valewind.
1. Chapter 1

**ORDINARY PEOPLE**

**APRESENTAÇÕES E INTRODUÇÃO:**

Esta vai ser minha primeira fic de Final Fantasy VII, peço que tenham paciência... Eu só vi o filme Advent Children, não tenho vídeo game, sou uma negação pra jogar qualquer coisa além da primeira fase de Street Fighter... Mas o que eu já descobri fuçando pelo Google, perguntando pra quem joga e pelo que eu li em outras fics deram uma idéia pra lá de insana à minha mente fértil... Porque não fazer uma fic pervertendo toda a ordem normal das coisas? E como eu ainda não entendo direito os poderes e limits breaks do meu personagem favorito, o Vincent Valentine, porque não utilizar a outra parte que ele tem de melhor, a carga emocional dele?

Portanto, vai ser uma fic nos moldes de Gente como a Gente, uma fic legal de Dragonball que eu fiz há uns 3 ou 4 anos atrás. Só não vai ter self inserction (ou talvez, umas participações relâmpagos especiais, se me der na telha).

Ofereço à Ling, que queria ler fics de Final Fantasy VII em português. Obrigada por todas as dicas, querida. Ninguém compreende nosso vício... Snif, snif...

Ah, sim. Como todas as minhas fics, o casal principal é yaoi. Quem não gosta, não é obrigado a ler. Se vai se arriscar, ta avisado antes. As reclamações vão ser ignoradas e se forem malcriadas, vão ser deletadas. Mas eu fiquei fã de Vincent e Cid, portanto, a fic é focada neles. Aparecerão outros casais, heteros ou não. Mas pode esquecer Tifa e Cloud. Vou subverter a ordem, lembram?

As famílias que vão aparecer serão as seguintes:

Família Wonder, formada por Hojo e Lucrezia, com seus filhos Adam Sephiroth (o mais velho, com 18 anos) e Vincent Valentine (com 15 anos). Os nomes e sobrenomes parecem estranhos (e são) mas vocês vão entender depois... E se eu vou perverter a ordem, como eu juntei os dois cientistas? O que vai ser diferente... vocês também vão perceber...

Família Turk , formada por Tseng e Tifa, cujos filhos são Zachary Earth (18 anos), os gêmeos Samuel Cloud e Sidney Wind (com 17 anos) e Reno Fire (com 15 anos).

Família Shin-Ra, formada por Reeves e Elena, que têm Aeris (de 18 anos), Rude (17 anos) e Rufus (15 anos).

Os outros personagens não têm parentesco entre si, e vão aparecendo conforme a ação for rolando...

Well, chega de lenga-lenga e vamos bater a claquete. Atenção no estúdio, silêncio e... AÇÃO! 20/06/06.


	2. Chapter 2

**ORDINARY PEOPLE**

**CAPÍTULO 01 – HOJE NÃO É MEU DIA...**

Quinze pras sete da manhã, um rádio relógio toca seu alarme estridente, levando um tapa. Dez minutos depois, o som se repete, a pessoa na cama joga o aparelho no chão e cobre a cabeça, disposta a ignorar o assunto. Mas a porta do quarto se abre e um senhor coloca a cabeça pra dentro.

-Vincent? Vincent! Vamos, vamos, vai chegar atrasado no seu primeiro dia de aula...

-Não quero ir... – veio o resmungo por baixo das cobertas.

-Oh, vamos... Não vai ser tão ruim assim... Veja pelo lado bom, escola nova, amigos novos... Você pode começar do zero...

A coberta foi dobrada, revelando um jovem de 15 anos, de longos cabelos pretos, testa franzida:

-Como começar do zero pode ser bom, pai?

-Se você se levantar e tentar, vai descobrir... – sorriu Hojo Wonder.

Vincent suspirou, tentou deitar de novo, mas seu pai estava segurando as cobertas. Bufando pela derrota, se levantou a contragosto e foi para o banheiro no corredor. Seu irmão Adam já estava descendo a escada, mas ainda virou o rosto para aborrecer o caçula:

-HEH, morcego! Já vou tomar café, vê se não se atrasa muito.

-Vincent já se levantou? – veio a voz da mãe lá embaixo.

-Já, mãe!

-Então pede pra ele por uma roupa de qualquer cor, que não seja preto!

-E ele tem qualquer outra cor no guarda-roupa? – Adam Sephiroth acabou de descer as escadas, rindo.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Vincent descia as escadas, arrastando a mochila, de calça, coturno e jaqueta, tudo preto. Lucrezia Wonder rolou os olhos.

-Veja pelo lado bom, mãe. – Sephiroth estava inspirado, logo de manhã – Pelo menos ele colocou a camisa do uniforme, que é branca. Ta pronto, vampiro? Então vamos!

-Adam, cuidado com essa moto! Lembre-se que você está levando seu irmão atrás! Vincent, vou te pegar na hora da saída pra almoçarmos juntos.

-Tá, mãe...

-Eu também?

-Não, Seph querido. Hoje à tarde vamos conhecer o novo psicólogo do seu irmão.

Adam franziu o nariz. Pra ele, seu irmão não tinha nada, além da insegurança normal de todo adolescente. E daí que o cara era meio depressivo e só se vestia de preto? Cada um com sua tribo. Se deixassem o garoto em paz, uma hora ele ia descobrir outra praia. Ou não... Sacudiu a cabeça e enfiou o capacete no peito do caçula. Cada um com seus problemas.

-Segura firme, morcego.

Em outra casa, a situação poderia ser definida como... CAOS TOTAL! Um rapaz moreno segurava pelos braços um rapaz loiro que queria bater num garoto ruivo que por sua vez era segurado por outro loiro. Até que um senhor alto e moreno entrou no quarto e deu um berro de abalar alicerces:

-QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO, LOGO PELA MANHÃ?

-A culpa é do Reno, pai.

-A culpa é sempre minha... – resmungou o caçula ruivo.

-Claro que é... –o loiro apontou pra ele. – Quem foi que acabou com todo meu gel de cabelo? Você deve ter passado até no Peace, pelo visto...

O outro loiro e o moreno viraram a cara pra rir. O pai, Tseng Turk, sorriu. A referida mãe entrou no quarto, vestida com uma bata longa, cor de areia, os longos cabelos pretos presos com uma tiara dourada e carregava um maltês, cujos pelos da cabeça toda estavam arrumados.

-Ai-ai-ai. Essa energia negativa acumulando logo de manhã. Eu nunca acertei tanto num nome quanto no seu, Samuel Cloud. As nuvens parecem estar sempre carregadas pro seu lado... Precisa relaxar mais, querido...

-Mãe? A senhora passou gel na cabeça do Peace?

-Não ficou lindinho, sem os pelos caindo no olho? Foi seu irmão Reno quem arrumou...

Zachary, o moreno, e Sidney, o outro loiro, se abraçaram pra rir. Tanto pela situação quanto pela cara que Cloud estava fazendo. Reno achou melhor ficar por detrás do pai, por via das dúvidas.

-EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, FIRE!

-Shh, shh... Quanta violência, logo de manhã, Sammy... Venha com a mamãe, um chá de camomila vai ter fazer bem...

-Mas mãe... Como eu vou pra escola sem gel?

-Um dia sem aquele cabelo espetado não vai matar, Sam. E eu tenho saudades do seu cabelo normal... Vê o cabelo do Cid?

-Vamos, vamos, tomar café, vamos... – Tseng foi arrebanhando seus filhos pra cozinha.

Sua família podia parecer de doidos, mas ele havia escolhido a neo hippie Tifa justamente por saber que os dias ao seu lado nunca seriam monótonos. A começar pela escolha do nome dos seus filhos... Quando os gêmeos nasceram e ela apontou um loiro como Wind e o outro como Cloud, Tseng perguntou:

-Porque Cloud e não Water, já que temos o Earth?

-Porque Sidney será o vento que sempre apoiará, levantará e guiará Samuel, a nuvem...

Tseng achou tão profético e impressionante aquilo, que ficou quieto. E como ela sempre acertava nos nomes, o hiperativo Reno botava fogo em todos os ambientes que entrava.

No estacionamento da escola, Sephiroth prendia os capacetes juntos, enquanto Vincent ajeitava os óculos. Adam fez outra careta, seu irmão nem tinha tanto grau assim, porque não usava lentes? Mania imbecil de dar motivos aos outros pra acharem que ele era um perdedor. Rosnou. Vincent se assustou, mas Adam disfarçou:

-Vamos, morcego, passar pela diretoria e nos apresentarmos. Não deixa ninguém da sua classe pisar em você. E pelo amor de Deus, não fica enfiado na biblioteca o dia inteiro, este ano. Nem que for pra entrar no clube de xadrez ou de informática, socializa!

O garoto só fungou. Adam foi resmungando para o prédio, algo como "caso perdido"... Ao alcançarem a porta da frente, viram uma limusine chegando e dela descendo uma bela garota de feições delicadas e um garoto da idade de Vincent. Quando o garoto viu os dois irmãos nas escadas, deu um grito e correu para alcançá-los:

-HEY! Hey, vocês! Você não é Adam Wonder, o melhor jogador de vôlei, basquete, beisebol e futebol de toda a Liga Juvenil?

"Pronto!" pensou Vinnie com desgosto "Vai começar... e nós nem entramos na escola ainda."

-Sim, sou eu mesmo. – Sephiroth abriu um sorriso – Como dizem por aí, I'm a Wonder! (1) – puxou o garoto que já ia entrando emburrado. – E este é meu irmão, Vincent.

-Legal. – o garoto se virou para o outro, com interesse. – E ele é bom no que?

Antes que Vincent começasse com a auto-depreciação, Adam se adiantou:

-Ele é excelente em desenho. Principalmente a nanquim... ele faz histórias em quadrinhos...

-Putz! Que massa! A gente precisa ser amigos, Vinnie. Eu sou fissurado em HQs. Olha só, eu to aqui, falando, falando e nem me apresentei. Eu sou Rufus Shin-ra. Aquela lerda que vai chegar daqui a cem anos é minha irmã Aeris.

Ao ver todo mundo se virar pra ela, Aeris acenou.

-Shin-ra? Tem uma empresa de materiais esportivos com esse nome...

Rufus abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Sim, é nossa empresa. Meu irmão é um dos nossos garotos propagandas, mas se meu pai souber que você está na cidade, bem capaz de convidá-lo para uma campanha...

Vincent estava enjoado daquilo. Desprendeu-se de Adam e foi abrindo a porta da escola.

-Vamos nos atrasar, Adam...

-Sim... A gente se fala outra hora, Rufus. Foi um prazer. – e entraram.

-A irmã dele é bem bonita... – comentou Sephiroth, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores. Franziu a testa ao não receber resposta. Odiava quando Vincent fazia aquilo – Hey! Não vai começar, ne? Você já fez um amigo lá fora.

-VOCÊ encontrou um fã, só isso. O cara não vai em casa pra ver meus desenhos, pode crer. Se ele aparecer, vai ser pra tentar te ver. Ou pedir um autógrafo aos nossos pais... Sempre foi e sempre vai ser assim...

Sephiroth suspirou. Pronto, começou. Porque diabos eles não podiam ser apenas uma família como todas as outras? Às vezes, ele queria ser um merda, pra ver se seu irmão continuava com a mesma ladainha... Sephiroth não tinha culpa de ser bem sucedido. Ou mesmo seus pais... Hojo era um médico famoso e Lucrezia uma cientista renomada, ambos com um Nobel cada um no currículo. Vincent era do mesmo estofo que ele. Só precisava ir lá e fazer seu caminho... Não ficar à margem, reclamando...

A vice-diretora lhes deu as boas vindas e explicou as regras da escola. Depois olhando para o garoto pálido que roia as cutículas, perguntou ao irmão:

-Será bom pedir para um garoto da escola andar um pouco com o Vincent durante algumas semanas pra ele se enturmar?

-Não será necessário, obrigado.

Mas Sephiroth tomou a frente.

-Eu agradeceria muitíssimo, senhora.

-Samuel Turk, venha até a sala da diretoria, por favor? – a vice-diretora chamou um garoto pelo alto falante.

-Eu não fiz nada, senhora Marlene. Por que mandou me chamar?

-Ainda não deu tempo, Sam Cloud. Mas desta vez, é por uma boa causa. Estes são Adam Sephiroth Wonder e seu irmão, Vincent Valentine. Eles foram transferidos... e eu gostaria que você andasse uns dias com o Vincent, até ele se acomodar. Sabe, apresentá-lo aos colegas, mostrar as atividades do colégio, apresentá-lo aos lideres dos clubes...

-Sim, senhora. – mas os olhos não demonstravam tanto entusiasmo quanto a voz. – Venha, Vinnie, vou te mostrar sua classe...

O garoto foi pra fora arrastando os pés. No corredor, ele puxou o braço do loiro, fazendo-o encará-lo.

-Ok, vamos deixar as coisas bem claras. Primeiro, não me chame de Vinnie. Detesto apelidos, demonstram intimidade, algo que não pretendo dar a ninguém. Segundo, eu não preciso de babá muito menos dessa merda de "socialização". Não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Eu gosto de ficar sozinho, eu me viro muito bem sozinho, pode voltar para sua classe.

-Sabe achar sua classe sozinho?

-Estive com minha mãe aqui nas férias. Se não mudou, sei sim.

-Ainda é lá. A gente se esbarra por aí, então. "E minha mãe me acha estressado..."

Vincent ajeitou a mochila, respirou fundo, abriu a porta e pediu licença à professora. Ela estava fazendo a chamada, já na letra "T". Ele se identificou, ela pôs presença pra ele, Reno Fire abanou a mão, indicando uma carteira vazia lá no fundo. Vincent jogou a mochila no chão e se afundou na cadeira. E assim ficou durante toda a manhã.

N/A: Sim, vai ser assim o tempo todo... Piadas internas ruleiam! (1) "I'm a Wonder" pode ser traduzido como "Eu sou um Wonder" o sobrenome da família como "Eu sou uma maravilha!" só quem é modesto pode dizer isso... Caiu bem no Sephiroth, né? 20/06/06.


	3. Chapter 3

**ORDINARY PEOPLE**

**CAPÍTULO 02 – SOCIALIZANDO...**

Na hora da saída, Vincent colocou a mochila nas costas e foi saindo, sem olhar pros lados. Os cochichos e as risadinhas o seguiram, ele achava que eram inevitáveis, faziam parte da sua trilha sonora. Ignorou a todos, até sair e se sentar num banco, esperando por sua mãe.

Mas ninguém ignora um Turk, ainda mais se ele for fogo. Reno Fire se empoleirou nas costas do banco.

-Hey! Hey, cara... Você nem disfarçou a aula toda, não copiou nada...

Vincent olhou pra ele de rabo de olho, depois continuou virado pra frente.

-Qual o seu problema, Vinnie? Você foi expulso da outra escola? É mau aluno? Usa drogas?

O outro garoto pensou nos anti depressivos que tomava e não pode evitar uma risadinha.

-Orra, maneiro, cara. Eu nunca conheci um viciado antes... E aí? O barato é louco mesmo? Faz tempo que você usa? Seus pais sabem?

Vincent abriu a boca pra responder com alguma grosseria, mas sua mãe parou o carro bem na hora.

-Demorei, querido? Vamos, senão vamos ter que almoçar correndo. – olhou para o ruivo parado. – Amigo seu? – Nem esperou resposta. – Hey, ruivo! Você mesmo, quer carona?

-Não, senhora, obrigado. Eu tenho que esperar meus irmãos.

-Vamos, mãe!

Lucrezia nem se importou. Abriu a porta do carro e perguntou ao garoto:

-Eles estudam aqui também?

-Sim, senhora. Olha lá, eles vêm vindo ali...

A cientista olhou, Vincent levantou os olhos. Arregalou-os. Não podia ser verdade! Aquele loiro de hoje cedo não podia ser irmão desse chato ai fora. A mãe acompanhou seu raciocínio.

-Nossa, vocês são bem diferentes...

-Na verdade, só o Zachs, o mais velho que é... Ele é moreno, como meu pai. Eu sou loiro, feito aqueles dois. Mas eu tinjo o cabelo de ruivo, pra diferenciar.

Lucrezia riu.

-Verdade. Antigamente diziam que minha mãe tinha tido trigêmeos, mas eu tinha ficado dentro dela, porque era muito preguiçoso... Então, aos 11 anos eu comecei a tingir o cabelo.

-Não é perigoso fazer isso? Quero dizer, toxicidade e tudo mais?

-Ah, eu fiz o teste, não deu alergia, mandei ver... No começo meus pais estrilaram, minha mãe que é natureba muito mais, mas depois ela mesma reconheceu que as pessoas tem direito a identidade própria... Ainda mais porque eu escolhi essa cor, de acordo com meu nome...

-E como você se chama?

-Reno Fire Turk. Muito prazer. – Os outros rapazes chegaram perto, sem estranhar muito. Seu irmão caçula fazia amizade fácil com estranhos.

-Eu sou Lucrezia Wonder. O prazer é meu, Reno Fire. – riu ela.

-Estes são meus irmãos, Zachary Earth, Samuel Cloud e Sidney Wind.

-Earth, Wind and Fire...(2) – Lucrezia se apaixonou pelos Turks. Ela precisava conhecer aquela família. E inserir seu filho estressado dentro dela. – E porque Cloud e não Water?

-Mãe! Vamos nos atrasar!

-Oh, sim, querido... Pois é, pra que lado vocês vão? Eu posso dar uma carona até um trecho...

-Oh, não se preocupe, não, dona. A gente mora bem perto e do lado contrário. Fica para uma próxima, quando a senhora não tiver compromisso, que tal? – Zachs sorriu.

Lucrezia franziu a testa para seu filho no carro, mas retribuiu o sorriso do moreno.

-Combinado, então. E da próxima vez, vocês vão me explicar porque Cloud e não Water. Tchau.

-Tchau! – responderam as quatro vozes.

-Nossa, que carrão...

-E que garoto mala sem alça. – resmungou Sam. – Se fosse menina, eu diria que tava de TPM.

-Tá na minha classe. Acredita que ele passou o dia todo sentado, sem escrever uma palavra?

-Você tem um irmão que faz isso direto... – riu Cid.

-Não, acho que o Cloud disfarça, pelo menos... Esse daí não, nem abriu a mochila. E os professores o ignoraram. Ninguém falou um "A" pra ele.

-Ele pode.

-Como assim, ele pode, Zachs?

-Se vocês lessem jornais pelo menos uma vez por ano ou entrassem na Internet pra outra coisa que não sejam jogos ou pornografia, iam saber quem ele é. Ou quem era essa senhora simpática que queria nos dar carona. Ela é Lucrezia Wonder, Nobel de Química há uns dois anos. O marido dela também já ganhou um Nobel em Medicina. O irmão dele, dizem as fofocas, é um fodão nos esportes porque é um experimento genético dos pais...

-Então nosso container com cara de vampiro é um gênio?

-Ou um bundão. Toda família tem uma ovelha negra. – filosofou Reno.

-Ou ruiva. Depende muito da família. – Cloud matou em cima, fazendo Reno emburrar e os outros racharem o bico.

Vincent ficou calado o tempo todo no psicólogo. Odiava tudo que se referia à medicina. Queria ir pra casa, pro seu quarto, sentar em sua mesa, desenhar. Era a melhor hora do dia... No meio das penas, nanquim, pincéis e tintas ele era ele mesmo, sem cobranças, à sombra de ninguém. No final do dia, antes de dormir, ele faria os exercícios sem graça que os professores tinham passado. O que Reno não sabia era que Vincent realmente podia ficar sem copiar matéria. Sua memória fabulosa guardava tudo que eles tinham dito. E se alguma coisa ficava sem compreensão, ele ia até a biblioteca e lia sobre o assunto. Ele também era auto didata. Se ele tivesse um amigo, esse amigo diria que ele era um gênio.

Rufus mal podia esperar chegar a noite para encontrar seu pai e lhe contar que conhecera Adam Sephiroth. Mas muito mais que isso, queria saber o telefone dos Wonders e ir à casa deles ver os desenhos de Vincent. O cara era um autêntico gótico, meu Deus! Seus desenhos deviam ser demais.

Elena riu da hiperatividade do seu caçula. Aeris lhe explicou o porquê.

-E que tal eles lhe pareceram, esses irmãos Wonder?

-O mais velho pareceu meio metido. O caçula se vestia todo de preto, um horror! Mas quando ele me olhou, foi o olhar mais triste que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Se Rufus conseguir ser amigo dele, acho que vai ser bom pros dois...

-Pros dois?

-Sim. Rufus é meio egocêntrico, a senhora sabe. E só pensa em dinheiro. Se ele quiser ser amigo do Vincent, vai ter que abrir o moleque. E pra abrir o outro, vai ter que se dar um pouco, também...

Elena olhou para sua filha. Aeris lhe surpreendia pela maturidade. A porta se abriu, Rufus até veio correndo, mas era apenas seu irmão Rude, que jogou a mala no meio do corredor.

-Rude Shin-ra! Agora? Já perdeu o primeiro dia de aula! – ralhou a mãe.

Rude era o irmão do meio, mas os anos de esporte tinham feito com que ele se desenvolvesse demais. Parecia um muro, com 1,90 aos 17 anos, pesando quase 100 quilos, mas muito flexível. O grandalhão sorriu para a mãe e a irmã, tirando os óculos escuros e agarrou o caçula antes que ele desviasse, dando-lhe uma gravata para lhe desmanchar o cabelo.

-Desculpa, mãe. Mas o vôo de volta atrasou... Primeiro dia é sempre uma babaquice, os professores nunca dão nada mesmo... Alguma novidade, parceiro?

Aeris se levantou, rindo.

-Disseram a palavra mágica, ding dong, pling! Agora a maquininha vai girar e começar do zero de novo. Eu já ouvi muito por hoje...

Elena sorriu. E não deu outra, enquanto Rude ia levando a bagagem leve para o quarto, o irmão ia lhe contando sobre Adam Wonder.

Na casa dos Turks, também foi dia de contar as novidades e o papo caiu em Vincent Wonder.

-Ele tem a pele mais branca que eu já vi... – comentou Zachs.

-E não abre a boca pra nada...-resmungou Reno.

-Parece um riquinho super estressado, arrogante e muito dos mimados, isso sim! Ele não vai querer dar trela pra ninguém... Pior que o Rufus. – disse Cloud. – Pois ele mesmo me disse "apelidos significam intimidade, algo que eu não pretendo dar a ninguém."

Tifa ia ouvindo, apenas acenando com a cabeça. Tseng até parou de jantar, só esperando. Logo a voz calma se vez ouvir:

-Cid?

-Hum? Sei lá, mãe, eu nem tomei conhecimento do moleque... só fiquei sabendo desse lance de intimidade porque o Cloud foi chamado na diretoria e eu perguntei o porquê. Se ele não quer amigos, oras, problema dele.

-Ele não disse que não quer amigos, querido. O fato dele não querer intimidade não aponta diretamente para isso, certo, Tseng?

-Realmente, não tem ligação direta. Ele teme, na verdade, uma aproximação invasiva...

-Lá vem papo de psicólogo. Pai, pode me explicar porque você fez Programação e Análise de Sistemas, quando seu lance é Psicologia?

-Pra entender a máquina, você também tem que entender o maluco que a fez... –risos em volta da mesa.

-Tive uma idéia! – Tifa se levantou, indo consultar o calendário. – Por que vocês não convidam esse ser tão exótico para vir jantar com a gente daqui... humm... três dias?

-Porque ele não vai topar? – respondeu Reno.

-Porque ele vai nos mandar à merda? – emendou Cloud.

-Que que tem daqui a três dias? – Cid fez a pergunta certa.

-Mudança de lua! – respondeu a mãe, como se fosse óbvio. Os meninos se entreolharam, olharam para o pai, que balançou a cabeça e voltaram a comer.

N/A: Ok, a Tifa calminha é algo fantástico... (2) Earth, Wind and Fire é o nome de uma banda black music dos anos 70. E vem mais coisa por ai... Será que os Wonders fizeram mesmo um experimento genético com seu filho mais velho? Todo mundo quer trazer Vincent para o seu lado... quem vai conquistar o "ser exótico"? 21/06/06.


	4. Chapter 4

**ORDINARY PEOPLE**

**CAPÍTULO 03 – O QUE EU SEI FAZER...**

No dia seguinte, a mesma cena. Hojo foi tirar Vincent da cama, o garoto mais manhoso que no dia anterior. O pai que ia, porque Lucrezia se derretia com um olhar mais pidão do caçula. Mas com os homens da casa Vinnie não podia. E resmungando contra a tirania que o perseguia ele ficou pronto e no horário.

Rufus deixou avisado em casa que não viria almoçar, ia almoçar na casa dos Wonders. Elena olhou pra ele como quem ouvisse uma língua alienígena, Aeris até parou com a xícara a meio caminho da boca:

-Como assim, almoçar com os Wonders? Quem te convidou?

-Ninguém. Eu vou conversar com o Vincent hoje e vou falar pra ele que quero ver os seus desenhos.

-E se ele tiver um compromisso, Rufus?

-Garotos de 15 anos não têm compromissos.

-Heeelooww, e se os pais dele marcaram alguma coisa? Mãe, esse moleque tem que fazer tratamento, ele acha que o mundo inteiro está à disposição dele...

-Tratamento nada. – Rude se sentou, depois de beijar a testa da mãe e o topo da cabeça da irmã. – Nada que uma surra de vara verde não resolva. Deixa o garoto lá em paz. Quando ele quiser, ele te convida.

Rufus baixou os olhos para seu café da manhã, bufando. Oras, ele era Rufus Shin-ra, como Vincent não gostaria de almoçar com ele? Ele iria admirar seus desenhos...

Os Turks também pensavam em Vincent, mas na sinuca de bico que sua mãe os tinha metido. Tinham três dias pra chamá-lo pra jantar...

Sem saber de nada, o garoto andava pelos corredores da escola, observando a arquitetura... Guardava detalhes pra depois colocar no papel. O que ele mais queria era treinar a figura humana, mas as pessoas não gostavam de serem observadas, ainda mais por ele. Suspirou. Hoje ele iria almoçar na escola, pra ir à biblioteca à tarde. Será que Sephiroth ia almoçar lá também? Ele se esqueceu de combinar com o irmão e almoçar sozinho sempre dava encrenca. Sem querer, ele parou em frente ao quadro de avisos para pensar no que fazer e seu olhar caiu nos papeizinhos pendurados.

"Clube de xadrez, clube de informática, time de basquete, time de handebol, time de vôlei, equipe de meia maratona, banda escolar..." Vincent ia lendo sem entusiasmo até que se deparou com "caratê, kung fu, clube de esgrima! Bem, isso é novidade pra mim..."

Balançando a cabeça, foi para a sala de aula, onde se sentou no canto, perto de Reno Fire, que abriu um sorriso:

-BOM DIA! Vamos, zumbi, abra os olhos, não se drogou direito hoje?

Vincent deu um sorriso de canto de boca, aquele ruivo não era de se render fácil.

-Me deixa em paz, Reno Fire.

-Nossa, parem tudo, chamem a imprensa. Ele guardou meu nome, óóó que emoção... Só um dia de convivência e ele já guardou meu nome...

-Palhaço! A culpa é sua, que se apresentou pra minha mãe. Ela falou a tarde inteira no seu nome ontem...

-Ficou com ciúmes, foi? Perdão, mas eu sou assim... irresistível!

-Irresistivelmente chato, isso sim. Agora cala a boca e deixa eu ouvir a aula, pelo menos.

-Sim, senhor... – mas Reno não agüentou muito tempo. – Psst! Vin! Vincent, só mais uma coisa...

-...

-Quer jantar em casa daqui a três dias?

O convite já era estranho, mas a data era mais estranha ainda. Vincent não pode se conter. Olhou para Reno com uma sobrancelha erguida e o garoto Turk também não se agüentou. Era a primeira vez que o vampiro o encarava. E constatou algo que irritava profundamente Vincent:

-Nossa, cara. Que cor são seus olhos?

O professor de Inglês perdeu a paciência:

-RENO FIRE! Que tal sair da aula pra deixar os outros interessados assistirem em paz?

-Puxa, desculpa aí, _teacher,_ foi maus. Deixa eu ficar, vai. Segundo dia de aula, se a monitora do corredor me pega e já me denuncia, meu pai me esfola vivo...

A classe inteira caiu na risada e a aula continuou. Mas quem estava perto ouviu a pergunta e bilhetinhos foram passados a aula inteira, fazendo a mesma pergunta. Vincent se sentiu mais observado do que nunca e evitou levantar o olhar muito tempo, sentindo raiva de Reno por aquilo. No intervalo pra aula de História, a monitora veio dispensar a classe que o professor não havia vindo, Vincent saiu correndo, procurando um lugar pra se esconder. Ele não conhecia a escola direito, não sabia se tinha algum recanto escondido, algum armário desocupado, só sentia que a linha de cochichos, igual a um telefone sem fio, já tinha espalhado pelas classes que ele era diferente, mais uma coisa pra falarem nas suas costas...

Na próxima aula, ele se escondeu na biblioteca, esperando dar o sinal da saída pra voltar pra classe e pegar sua mochila. Aguardou uns 10 minutos, depois voltou se esgueirando pelos corredores. Mas ao sair da sala, um grupo de grandalhões do segundo colegial o estava esperando, para tirarem os seus óculos e confirmarem a história do "menino de olhos de vampiro". Vincent tentou escapar deles, mas não teve como. Uma garota da classe dele viu e foi chamar ajuda. De cada ponta do corredor, apareceram três garotos do terceiro colegial. Zachs Turk, Rude Shin-ra e o próprio irmão da "vítima" que, chegando na moto não achou o companheiro de almoço, voltou para buscá-lo.

-HEY! – gritaram Zachary e Rude. – O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ COM ESSE GAROTO?

-LARGUEM MEU IRMÃO AGORA MESMO! – gritou Adam Sephiroth.

Os garotos largaram como se fosse algo contaminado e saíram correndo gritando:

-Ele tem mesmo! VAMPIRO! O GAROTO NOVO TEM OLHOS VERMELHOS!

Vincent gemeu e arrumou os óculos. Adam se abaixou, ao mesmo tempo que os outros dois.

-Que história é essa de olhos vermelhos? – Rude olhou para o menino que tremia. – Parece... – puxou o queixo de Vincent pra cima. – Mas não é...

-Não, não é. – Sephiroth falou baixo, mas era óbvio que estava controlando sua raiva.

-Vocês são os Wonders, né? Eu sou Rude Shin-ra, o irmão do Rufus.

-Você vai me desculpar, Rude, mas meu irmão acabou de sofrer um ataque de _bullying_ na escola, como sempre...

-É sempre assim? – Zachs olhou para o caçula, que lhe olhava com raiva. – Que foi?

-Seu irmão... – balbuciou Vinnie. – Se o Reno não tivesse falado nada, ninguém iria ver, pelo menos até o meio do ano...

Os outros dois se viraram para o moreno, que fechou a cara.

-Reno e sua boca grande. Olha, Vinnie, eu sinto muito. Ele não deve ter feito por mal... mas seus olhos são diferentes, mesmo...

-Isso não justifica nada! Não são vermelhos! São castanhos, com raias de castanho avermelhado! (1) Você tem noção quantas pessoas no mundo tem olhos assim? TEM?

-Uma em um bilhão. – Rude colocou a mão no ombro do Wonder mais velho. – Calma, velho. Se nós sairmos batendo em todo mundo, aí sim as más línguas vão cair matando em cima do seu brouzinho... O irmão desse aí é destaramelado, mas alguém ia levantar a lebre mesmo... Vem, eu dou uma carona pra vocês, a gente conversa e tenta achar uma solução...

Cada um foi perdido em seus pensamentos... Zachary Turk pensava que o jantar estava acabado, depois daquela. Vincent pensava que nunca mais ia aparecer naquela escola. Sephiroth queria bater em meia dúzia, a começar pelo caçula dos Turks, e Rude ria, pensando em que sorte ele tinha, ajudando os Wonders assim. Rufus ia ter passe livre pra casa deles com certeza no dia seguinte...

Os irmãos Turks foram pra casa discutindo. Cloud achando que realmente a boca grande de Reno tinha feito seu ótimo trabalho novamente, mas Cid e Zachs achando que ainda havia solução.

-Olhos vermelhos?

-Tinha!

-Não, mãe. São castanhos avermelhados, como se ao invés de ser ruivo nos cabelos, fosse nos olhos. Muito estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo bonito.

Tifa ficou pensativa uns instantes. Depois sorriu.

-Sim, deve ser algo bem inusitado.

-Será que ele volta pra escola amanhã? – Reno mordeu a ponta do dedo.

-Não roa as unhas, querido. A culpa não foi sua...

-Como não? Do jeito que ele é escandaloso, a classe inteira deve ter ouvido e logo o boato se espalhou como rastilho de pólvora.

-O fato de haver na sua escola pessoas preconceituosas, ignorantes e violentas não é culpa do seu irmão, concorda com isso? Que o Reno é impetuoso e não sabe falar baixo, sim, é culpa dele. Mas o resto, não.

-Tudo bem. Mas e agora? Um garoto que nem bem é transferido já leva uma prensa não é nada agradável.

-O que ele vai precisar é se sentir seguro de alguma forma... – Tifa começou a pensar novamente.

Na casa dos Wonders, Sephiroth tinha problemas mais urgentes pra resolver. Como explicar pra sua mãe que seu vaso chinês da entrada tinha sido espatifado pela mochila do seu irmão enraivecido, que subiu a escada correndo, disposto a descontar nos móveis do quarto. Adam correu atrás dele, pulando em cima e segurando-o no chão, enquanto ele esperneava e berrava, histérico. A governanta, acostumada com as crises existenciais de Vincent já subia correndo com um calmante e um copo d'água, mas Sephiroth era mais direto. Terminou com tudo com dois tapas. Quando Anne chegou à porta, Vinnie estava soluçando no peito do irmão.

-Que aconteceu?

-Alguns meninos deram um susto nele, por conta da cor diferente dos olhos...

-Mas são olhos tão lindos...

-Não são não... – a voz dolorida saiu rouca e baixa. – Ninguém sabe como é. Olhar no espelho e ver uma aberração.

-Bobagem, jovem Valentine. Você é tão lindo, com esses cabelos tão negros se destacando nessa pele tão branquinha.

Vinnie suspirou.

-Você não é uma opinião imparcial, Nana.

-Vou me ofender assim. Vamos, vamos, que o almoço vai esfriar. Lave o rosto, as mãos e vamos comer. Há! – ergueu a mão, sabendo que ele iria se negar a descer. – Se não descer agora mesmo, eu ligo pra sua mãe.

Vincent franziu a testa. Era uma guerra civil e ele não tinha aliados. Amanhã ele ia ter que ir à escola, e teria sorte se sua mãe não fosse junto, para ter "uma conversa séria com a diretora". A vida não era justa.

Mas no dia seguinte, tudo foi bem diferente dos pesadelos que Vincent achou. Sephiroth contou para a mãe apenas que o "morcego estabanado" entrou trombando com o vaso em casa, custando ao citado morcego um desconto mensal na mesada para repor o objeto e um pequeno sermão sobre não entrar em casa correndo. Hojo soube da verdade, claro, mas durante a noite apenas apertou um pouco mais o ombro do filho ao lhe dar boa noite e pela manhã uma carona com direito às músicas favoritas do garoto.

Assim que saiu do carro, foi cercado... pelas meninas do terceiro colegial.

-Você é o vampiro de quem todo mundo ta falando? – perguntou uma menina.

-Tira os óculos só um pouquinho? – pediu outra.

-Gente, mas que olhos lindos. Olha só...

-Como será que ficam totalmente encarnados, hein?

-Como se lançassem chamas, com certeza... – e elas riram, cada uma dando um beijinho num Vincent totalmente sem graça e devolvendo os óculos. – Ae, garoto, liga pra esses manes, não. Eles têm inveja de um gatinho feito você.

Valentine não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o do irmão, que tinha acompanhado tudo de longe, ele sentiu o rubor começar a subir do pescoço e esquentar as orelhas. E por incrível que pareça, sentiu um alívio quando Zachs Turk abraçou-o pelo pescoço e o levou para a rodinha dos irmãos.

-Uau, garoto. Fazendo sucesso com as gatinhas, hein? – Cloud já começou a tirar sarro.

-Foram vocês! Vocês armaram tudo isso!

-Não... Elas são assim mesmo, no terceiro colegial elas só querem sair com os marmanjos da faculdade, mas sempre que podem, tiram umas casquinhas com a garotada... – informou Cid, acendendo um cigarro.

-Não é muito cedo pra fumar, não?

-Pra ele nunca é, Vincent. Olha, é o seguinte... a gente queria se desculpar por tudo. Pelo jeito, você começou com o pé esquerdo com a nossa família. Ele parece assim, _cool_ e tudo, mas o Reno roeu todas as unhas ontem de preocupação se você ia voltar pra escola ou não... – O ruivo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Nossa mãe quer conhecer você de qualquer jeito e acho que um jantar seria mesmo uma boa maneira de pedir desculpas e começar de novo.

Sephiroth perguntou depois como foi que ele topou aquele jantar e Vincent deu a desculpa que ele ainda estava atordoado com a reação da mulherada. Mas a verdade era que nem ele sabia porque. Como diria Tifa, foi uma conjunção favorável dos astros... ou uma boa vibração...

Lucrezia estava super animada com a inesperada abertura do seu caçula recluso, mas Hojo ameaçou amordaçá-la se ela transferisse essa ansiedade para ele. E trancou-se no quarto com a mulher, cabendo a Sephiroth levar o irmão à casa dos Turks. Tseng os recebeu no portão.

-Tem bastante comida, você tem certeza que não quer ficar?

-Oh, não, obrigado. Já tenho outro compromisso marcado. Fica pra uma outra vez.

-Você quem sabe. E não se preocupe. Depois nós o levamos para casa.

-Obrigado. Bem, Vin, divirta-se! – e foi embora acenando.

Tseng Turk virou toda sua atenção para o garoto que via o carro sumir na distância com um olhar perdido. Quando o adulto começou a falar, ele deu um pulo:

-Seja bem vindo, Vincent Wonder! É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente...

-O prazer é todo meu, senhor Turk.

-Vamos entrar. Minha mulher está ansiosa por conhecê-lo.

"Como se eu fosse uma atração de circo nova, com certeza."

N/A: Mais um! (1) Essa eu tirei da cor dos olhos do meu filho. É verde, mas tem umas faixas castanho claro. Dependendo da roupa que ele usa, fica mais verde, azulado ou puxa pra cor de mel total. Então eu pensei "e se fosse castanho avermelhado"? Já deu pra perceber o que eu vou fazer no decorrer da história com essa idéia, né? Às vezes, dá vontade de bater mais no Vincent, não só os dois tapas que o Sephiroth deu, mas quem tem baixa estima é um saco, algumas vezes. Calma, que as coisas vão se resolver... mais ou menos. Lexas, obrigada pela review... 27/06/06.


	5. Chapter 5

**ORDINARY PEOPLE**

**CAPÍTULO 04 – O JANTAR**

_-Vamos entrar. Minha mulher está ansiosa por conhecê-lo. _

"_Como se eu fosse uma atração de circo nova, com certeza."_

Ao entrar na casa dos Turks, Vincent teve um choque: era um paraíso para quem gostava de utilizar os sentidos. Cores variadas, móveis e objetos de decoração de vários tamanhos e texturas, sons que variavam de música clássica aos gritos dos rapazes e, claro, os cheiros que vinham da cozinha, de fazer sua boca salivar. Tseng, com a mão no ombro de Vincent, o guiando perguntou:

-Meus filhos me contaram que você desenha. Quer ver a casa primeiro? Acho que você vai ver muita coisa que nós, de tão acostumados, nem vemos mais...

-Depois, queridos, porque eu já coloquei a última travessa na mesa – Uma jovem senhora alta e magra, de bata vermelha, atravessou a cortina de miçangas que separava a sala da copa. – Meninos, o jantar está na mesa! Muito prazer, Vincent Wonder, eu sou Tifa Turk.

-O prazer é meu, senhora Turk.

-Ora, ora, agora já usamos nossa boa educação, podemos nos chamar pelos nomes, certo, Vinnie? Senhora Turk me lembra a minha sogra, que os deuses a conservem com boa saúde mas longe de mim...

Tseng abafou uma risadinha e os passos na escada avisaram que os "meninos" estavam descendo. Reno, Cloud e Zachs acompanharam Valentine e os pais para a copa, mas Tifa franziu a testa:

-Cid?

-Aqui, mãe. Do que adianta ter dois banheiros se o seu irmão que tomou banho antes usa todo o sabonete e não põe outro no lugar? E pior, nem fala nada. –Veio a voz aborrecida por detrás deles.

-Ponha a camisa antes de se sentar à mesa. – recomendou ela.

-Vou por a toalha na lavanderia e já volto.

-Então ponha a camisa ANTES de ir lá também. Com certeza você tomou banho quente e... – mas ele já tinha ido.

Vincent tinha acompanhado o diálogo sem virar a cabeça, pensando que mãe é tudo igual, só muda o endereço, quando Cid passou pelo seu campo de visão. Com a toalha no braço, a camisa pendurada no pescoço. Ele não pode evitar de ficar olhando. A impressão que ele tinha do outro gêmeo Turk era de um garoto meio nerd, que devia ser magrelo e não muito saudável, já que fumava muito. Mas o corpo que passou tinha a musculatura bem definida, era bronzeado, um excelente modelo... Vincent sentiu o olhar de Tifa sobre si e procurou prestar atenção na fala dela:

-Como eu não conhecia os seus gostos, fiz um pouquinho de tudo.

-Eu como qualquer coisa, obrigado.

Vincent comeu pouco, mais porque olhava maravilhado para os detalhes do galheteiro de Tifa, onde cada peça era trabalhada, seus enfeites orientais na parede, o lustre de juta, o desenho intrincado da renda da toalha da mesa... Enrubesceu quando Tseng mexeu com ele:

-Amor, da próxima vez, vamos comer na varanda, para que o Vinnie possa comer sem se distrair com a casa.

-Deixe ele em paz. Ele é sensível, está sendo uma festa para seus sentidos. Deixe-o absorver o quanto puder.

Outro que não conseguia comer muito era o Fire. Ele estava impressionado com Vincent, acompanhando meio que disfarçadamente os bons modos do garoto à mesa, podendo ver com calma os detalhes dele, que em classe a irritabilidade do outro não permitia. Reno percebia, enfim que Vincent tinha a pele tão clara quanto ele, mas o cabelo escuro destacava a palidez. As mãos eram de dedos longos e as unhas compridas estavam pintadas de preto. "Que inveja, ele não rói nenhuma..." Novamente ele se via atraído pelos olhos, de cílios compridos. Mas agora ele notava a boca de Vincent, uma boca de lábio inferior carnudo, boa para uns beijos, boa para morder...

-RENO!

O menino deu um pulo e ficou da cor do cabelo, antes de se virar para a mãe.

-Bem vindo de volta ao planeta Terra! Vai querer sorvete ou fruta de sobremesa?

-Fruta. – ele se abaixou na direção do irmão mais velho.- Perdi alguma coisa?

-Enquanto você estava secando o Vincent? – respondeu Zachs, de canto de boca. – Não.

Reno olhou mortificado para ele. Achou que estava sendo discreto, mas um olhar para os gêmeos confirmou a desgraça. Ia ouvir muita gracinha na hora de dormir, hoje. Depois da sobremesa, Tseng pediu aos rapazes que mostrassem a casa ao convidado. Tifa retrucou, enquanto tirava a mesa:

-Deixe que Reno faça isso, afinal não é dia dele ajudar na louça mesmo...

-Oh, sim! – ecoaram os irmãos. – Deixa Reno acompanhar o Vinnie até o quarto... – e caíram na gargalhada.

Vincent ficou meio perdido, ainda mais que o Fire estava parecendo mesmo uma tocha humana de tanta vergonha. Cid mostrou novamente que era o vento calmo da casa, enquanto encaixava os dois debaixo dos braços e tirava o caçula do embaraço.

-Também não é meu dia de ajudar na cozinha. Venha, Vin.

O moreno demorou uns bons minutos pra subir a escada, encantado com os enfeites no caminho. Depois pelas fotos na parede. Ele se sentiu acanhado em ficar perguntando, mas Reno e Sidney foram mostrando de qualquer jeito.

-Esta é a vó Turk, mãe do papai. Esta é a tia Shera, irmã da mamãe. Estes são os insuportáveis filhos dela, Kadaj e Yuffie e este é o supra-sumo da bestialidade humana, nosso tio Lost.

-Você tem um tio chamado Lost?

-O nome dele é Lozschider. – Vincent fez uma cara de desgosto e Cid riu – É, ele também não gosta muito desse nome e prefere abreviar pra Loz. Só que é um cara perdido no tempo e no espaço, então apelidamos ele de Tio Lost.

Reno abriu a porta e Vincent não acreditou quando entrou no quarto dele. Era enorme. E percebeu que a porta mais adiante no corredor dava no mesmo quarto. Cid explicou:

-Quando a gente era pequeno, dormia no mesmo quarto, em outra casa. Daí papai resolveu que ia mudar pra uma casa maior e talz.

-Mas a momis não queria que a casa tivesse cinco quartos, porque ia desenvolver individualidade, egoísmo, etc. Então o pai achou esta com três quartos.

-E nós pedimos pra reformar os dois quartos assim, sem a parede no meio. Os beliches são desmontáveis, podemos mudar a decoração do quarto como quisermos.

Vincent ainda estava atordoado. Ao mesmo tempo que era um quarto conjunto, conseguia ser um espaço individual pra cada um. E viu uma lança e espadas no canto.

-Ah, aquilo? – Cid acompanhou o olhar do moreno. – Idéias de nosso pai de como manter a disciplina com quatro filhos diferentes: por todos na academia pra aprender kung fu.

-Vocês lutam kung fu?

-É uma arte marcial muito interessante... Convencemos a chata da Jenova, nossa diretora, a colocar para o conselho administrativo a idéia de ter kung fu na escola. Você deve ter visto o cartaz no mural, vai ter um instrutor este ano.

-E nós vamos nos apresentar pra mostrar aos manes como daqui há alguns anos, com treino e prática, eles podem TENTAR ser como a gente...

-Modesto... – sorriu Cid.

"Ah, é daí que vem os músculos deles, então." Vincent pensou e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de novo.

-Vocês... – o moreno limpou a garganta, procurando pela voz. – Vocês me deixariam ver um treino? É que... é que eu sempre procurei modelos vivos pra aprender a desenhar a forma humana em movimento...

-Claro! Vou adorar que você me retrate na minha melhor forma!

Cid olhou para Reno, sorrindo. O irmão estava mesmo apaixonado... Vincent parecia meio arisco, mas os Turks adoravam um desafio. E Vin seria um Turk ou ele não se chamaria mais Sidney Wind. Acompanhou o resto da visita meio distante, deixando Reno tagarelar bastante. Ás dez, Tseng perguntou se Vincent estava querendo ir embora e o garoto se assustou com o horário, que ele nem tinha percebido o tempo passar. Pedindo mil desculpas por ser inconveniente desse modo em sua primeira visita e prometendo voltar mais vezes, ele se foi, deixando uma boa impressão em Tifa, um calor gostoso no peito de Fire, um sorriso no rosto de Cid, um monte de tiradas para Cloud encher o caçula o resto da semana e uma expressão pensativa em Zachs.

N/A: Por que será que Zachs ficou pensativo? E estará Reno apaixonado mesmo por Vincent ou Cid viajou na maionese? Jenova, diretora da escola... affe. Calma, fãs, que o Seph volta no próximo capítulo... E nada de Cloud e Aeris, porque é lindo, mas muito batido. To pensando ainda no que eu vou fazer de diferente com ele... 20/07/06.


	6. Chapter 6

**ORDINARY PEOPLE**

**CAPITULO 05 – MUDAR PARA MELHOR...**

Vincent entrou em casa atordoado. Eram muitas informações diferentes a serem processadas. Ele queria desenhar as coisas que vira na casa dos Turks. Deu um "drible" em sua mãe ansiosa ("Podemos conversar amanhã? Está tarde, mãe") e foi para o seu quarto, se sentar em sua mesa. Separou as folhas e febrilmente, foi passando para o papel tudo que conseguia lembrar. Até que parou, olhos arregalados, ao ver o que tinha desenhado por último: Cid Wind, sem camisa, toalha jogada displicentemente pelo ombro. Mesmo sabendo que estava sozinho no quarto, olhou pra trás, como se a qualquer momento alguém o flagrasse. Ficou ruborizado, mas continuou desenhando os traços belos e fortes de memória, depois ficou admirando, pensando na voz tranqüila e no sorriso sempre aberto. Com um suspiro, enrolou a folha e escondeu-a. Resolveu ir pra cama, porque o dia seguinte ainda era uma sexta feira.

Na manhã seguinte, passou pelo interrogatório da mãe respondendo o mínimo. Lucrezia esta por demais satisfeita por seu filhote deprê ter socializado com alguém que nem se importou. Anotou na agenda que precisava arrumar uma data para retribuir o jantar. Adam rolou os olhos.

Na escola, lembrou de cutucar o irmão pra entrar no clube de informática.

-Porque? Eu nem gosto de computador...

-Porque eles dão cursos de photoshop, noções de webdesigner... Você pode aprender a desenhar seus fundos no computador... Já pensou fazer desenho animado?

Vin só balançou a cabeça, num sinal de quem ia pensar no caso. E soltou uma coisa que estava em seu inconsciente desde a noite passada:

-Se eu começasse a me exercitar agora, ia demorar muito pra criar corpo?

Sephiroth congelou e pensou uns três minutos antes de responder alguma coisa. Porque aquilo agora?

-Bem, você não é bem o estilo magrelão... – não agüentou e deu um soquinho de leve no ombro do irmão. – Ae, garoto, ta a fim de impressionar umas minas? Ou algum menino? Algum daqueles Turks te passou uma cantada, foi?

-Para com isso, Sephy. Só perguntei, que inferno!

-AAAAAAAAAhh, ficou coradinho... Quem foi, me conta... vaaaaaa, foi o ruivinho? Ou aquele sócio da fábrica de gel? Ta bom, ta bom, eu paro. Se você começar uma academia HOJE, até o final do ano já está com um corpinho definido.

-Não quero esse corpo bombado desses acéfalos. Só queria... Ah, esquece! Que foi, Rufus?

-Como você pode ir jantar primeiro com os Turks e não comigo?

-Porque eles me convidaram antes. – e virando as costas, deixou o garoto boquiaberto.

Mas Rufus queria conquistar Vincent, então foi correndo atrás dele. Rude riu e foi conversando com Sephiroth pelo corredor. Na hora do intervalo, Vincent foi conversar com o monitor do clube de informática e procurou se informar com o professor de Educação Física se podia assistir um pouco do treino de kung fu sem compromisso.

Na saída, começou a procurar Sephiroth para voltarem pra casa e não o achava. Quando ia dar a volta para entrar no ginásio, viu um cabelo comprido meio que escondido e percebeu que ele não estava sozinho. Voltou pra perto da moto, entediado. Encontrou Reno sentado no mesmo banco que da primeira vez. Sentou-se com ele.

-Cadê o Sephy?

-Dando um trato numa menina. E você, porque não foi embora ainda?

-Esperando Zack resgatar Cloud da Jenova. Hoje ela está com o instinto assassino ligado.

-E o Cid? – Vincent esperava que sua voz estivesse no tom mais normal possível.

-Deve estar fumando, esperando que tudo se resolva. Seu irmão ta dando um malho numa menina na hora do almoço? Garanhão ele, não?

-Tem hora certa pra isso?

-Sei lá... acho que à noite, quando ninguém ta olhando, é melhor...

-Experiência própria, Reno?

-Quando se tem uns irmãos curiosos e pé no saco, o melhor é fazer escondidinho...

Vincent não falou nada. Nem sabia porque a conversa estava tomando esse rumo. Aliás, porque ele estava conversando com Reno? Não deu outra. O assunto virou pro lado pessoal... dele.

-E você? Namora à luz do sol? Ah, claro que não, vampiros só namoram à luz do luar...

-...

-Hey! Vai me dizer que você nunca namorou? Ai, droga. Tudo bem, não é um bicho de sete cabeças... Mas beijar você sabe, né?

-Sephy! – Vinnie respirou e dando um pulo, acenou para o irmão, que vinha quase correndo em direção à ele.

-E aí, Reno? Ih, cara, esqueci de você. Foi maus. Vambora, então?

"Com aquela boca, ele nunca beijou ninguém? Ah, eu vou ter o maior prazer em ensinar, Vinnie... você não perde por esperar."

Durante os próximos quinze dias, Rufus não deu trégua, até conseguir almoçar com Vincent. E fez que fez até levar um desenho dele para o pai ver. Reeves ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, não é apenas uma empolgação sua. O seu amigo tem talento.

-E ele vai começar a desenhar a figura humana daqui pra frente. Já pensou? Poderíamos gravar um comercial pra Shin-ra feito em desenho. Seria algo diferente! Ganharíamos até um prêmio da Associação de Publicidade e Propaganda!

Rude entrou nessa hora e mexeu com o caçula:

-Ta aloprando de novo?

-Pelo menos ele se interessa pela empresa que vai herdar e...

-Bla-bla-bla. Se você já tem um mini-empresário interessado na sua frente, poderia me deixar em paz, não?

-Ruderick Shin-ra! Por que você tem que ser tão desagradável na maioria das vezes?

-Porque eu sou Rude até no nome! – riu ele. – A mama pediu pra chamar vocês pra jantar. E eu sou o sonho de consumo de um monte de pais, fique sabendo. Nem todo mundo precisa ter uma registradora no lugar do coração pra ser feliz, fiquem vocês sabendo.

-Obrigado pela informação, Rude. Ela será muito útil num futuro próximo... digamos, no próximo final de semana, quando você for pedir dinheiro pra balada.

-Ae, velho. Ta aprendendo. Mas pelos próximos seis meses, não vou ter que te pedir dinheiro, sabia? Eu não gastei todo o dinheiro da viagem e ainda ganhei um pouco mais me apresentando com a Equipe Rocket. – Apontou os dois polegares pro pai e saiu gargalhando na frente.

Reeves fez uma cara tão desapontada, que Rufus bateu no braço dele.

-Vai tentando, papis. Vai tentando. Um dia, você vai vencê-lo! Eu confio em você...

Depois que Rufus viu os desenhos de Vincent e fez também uma propaganda básica na escola, Vin percebeu que, ao contrário do pessoal do 1º. Grau, o povo do colegial não estranhava que ele fosse um desenhista. Até pediam para servirem de modelos. Reno estressou:

-Não! Quem vai ser o primeiro modelo do Vinnie sou eu! Bando de oferecidas. Até pra posar pelada já se ofereceram...

-Com inveja, Fire? – Cloud deu sua cutucada.

-De uma menina querendo sair "igual a Rose do Titanic"? – fingiu por o dedo na garganta. – Coisa mais brega. Sem contar que a cantada é daquelas bem fuleiras.

Vincent, que estava arrumando os lápis, parou e olhou para o ruivo.

-Cantada?

-Ai, Vinnie, de que planeta você caiu? Cantada, sim. A menina ta com segundas intenções contigo, meu camaradinha.

-Posar nua? Terceiras e quartas, pra falar a verdade. – riu Zacks.

Cid jogou o cigarro no chão, apagou com a ponta do pé, depois jogou no lixo. Soprou a fumaça pra cima e convidou:

-Vamos começar a treinar?

-Ah, Vincent, seu irmão disse pra você se alongar com a gente. Ele disse que você sabe porque.

-Porque, hein? – Reno piscou um de seus belos olhos azuis pra ele. – Precisa estar flexível pra pintar alguma modelo mais fogosa?

Vincent nem respondeu, mas sentiu as bochechas arderem. Largou as folhas e os lápis e foi pra junto dos Turks. Fez toda a série de alongamentos, uma hora sendo par com Cloud, as vezes com Reno, quando a situação pedia. Antes que ele se sentasse, Cid fez sinal para os irmãos começarem sem ele e puxou Vincent pra fazer alguns exercícios simples de Tai chi. Quando o instrutor de Kung Fu entrou, os Turks já estavam aquecidos. Vincent pode, então, se sentar e ir desenhando tranquilamente. Nem tão tranqüilo, porque ele queria mesmo ficar de olho somente numa pessoa, que fazia seu coração disparar, em seus movimentos felinos.

Ao término do treino, ele desceu de novo para se alongar mais um pouco. Aquilo ia acabar doendo, mas ele sabia que Sephy o estava acostumando a um pouco de exercício físico.

Reno resolveu ousar:

-Hey, Vinnie, já fez meu retrato?

-Eu... estou apenas esboçando, Reno. Não to muito acostumado com a figura humana... muito menos em movimento...

-Deixa eu ver pelo menos o esboço?

-Hum... ham... olha, não espere muito agora...

-Nossa, cara, vai melhorar ainda?

-Eu espero que sim... – Vincent falou baixinho, recolhendo o material.

Deixando os irmãos saírem na frente, Reno ajudou o moreno com as coisas e segredou pra ele:

-Vamos fazer um trato, então. Você faz um desenho caprichado meu e eu te ensino a beijar.

Vinnie ficou paralisado. Que tipo de acordo era aquele? Mas como no dia do jantar, topou num impulso. Reno ficou hiper mega feliz.

-Eu te aviso quando e onde. – O Wonder só concordou com a cabeça.

N/A: Que tipo de acordo é esse? Acordo de gente esperta, com certeza. Adoro o Reno. Ta na hora dos primos aparecerem, pra tirar o sossego dele. No próximo capítulo então, Kadaj...e Yuffie. Apertem os cintos. 03/08/06.


	7. Chapter 7

**ORDINARY PEOPLE – CAPITULO 06**

**FAMILIA, FAMILIA… **

Vincent não queria demonstrar, mas andava nervoso com aquela história de aula de beijos. Mas se no final não passasse vergonha com Cid, valeria a pena...

Sephiroth também notou uma certa mudança no caçula, que não mais desviava os olhos e saía correndo quando o via namorando. Agora ele pegava o irmão disfarçadamente o observando. "Ele está tentando aprender alguma coisa? Será que está acontecendo alguma coisa? Ou já aconteceu? Err..."

Com a sutileza peculiar a todo irmão mais velho, parou o garoto na escada um dia:

-Hey, morcego, você está comendo alguém? Ta usando camisinha e talz?

Só ouviu a porta do quarto batendo. Resolveu conversar com o pai, que balançou a cabeça:

-Você perguntou assim, na lata?

-Ué, porque não? É meu irmão, não minha irmã virgemzinha.

-Sephy, algumas pessoas tem mais pudores que outras, independente do sexo. Mas eu vou perguntar a ele, de uma outra maneira.

-Por favor, né? Esquece a parte do médico e professor, certo?

-Esta me dizendo que eu não sei ser pai do meu filho?

-Estou lhe avisando pra não ser didático.

Foi constrangedor, de qualquer forma. Vincent negou que estivesse sequer saindo com alguém, mas acabou confessando que sim, estava se interessando por outra pessoa. Jurou tomar todo tipo de cuidado e fugiu pra casa dos Turks, entendendo porque havia tantas histórias de fratricídio por ai.

Reno não estava menos ansioso. Ah, pensar naqueles lábios... Aquele dia era perfeito. Seu pai estava trabalhando, seus irmãos estavam cuidando de suas próprias vidas e sua mãe tinha ido pra casa de sua tia. Foi só dizer que ia estudar com o Vincent pra conseguir ficar em casa e voilá: sossego!!

Quando o objeto do seu desejo chegou, ofegante e ainda com as bochechas coradas do constrangimento em casa, Reno não conseguiu pensar noutra coisa que não fosse atacar aqueles lábios carnudos. E com toda sua impulsividade posta à prova, foi isso mesmo que ele fez, tão logo colocou Vincent pra dentro de casa. Prensou o garoto na parede e cobriu os lábios dele com os seus. O moreno, pego na surpresa, abriu a boca pra protestar, o que facilitou ainda mais para o ruivo, que já enfiou uma língua atrevida dentro.

Foi aí que a luzinha vermelha se acendeu no cérebro de Reno Fire: "Devagar, imbecil. Se ele assusta, não volta mais." E muito a contragosto ele soltou Vincent, que tinha fechado os olhos e tentava respirar depois de tudo. Quase que Reno mandou tudo à merda e atacou novamente o amigo. Mas se controlou e bateu no ombro de Vincent:

-Você não está preparado pra nada, mesmo. Um beijo de surpresa te tira do sério.

Vincent abriu os olhos, respirou fundo e perguntou:

-Você estava me testando, então?

-Claro! Eu sou um bom professor, cara. Preciso saber do potencial dos meus alunos...

-E eu tenho potencial, Reno?

"Vixe, cara, nem te conto..." – Precisa ser trabalhado, Vinnie. Mas é pra isso mesmo que eu to aqui. Pra te ajudar. Vem, vamos pro meu quarto, pra ficar sossegado.

No quarto, Reno pensou um minuto se dava "aula" pro Vincent de pé ou na cama. Achou melhor em pé primeiro, porque se sentasse na cama, pra deitar e violentar o garoto era como engatar a segunda: o óbvio.

-Vincent, venha cá. EU te beijei lá na sala. Agora eu quero que você tome a iniciativa. Vou ficar aqui em pé. Chegue em mim. Tamos só nós dois. Passe o braço pela minha cintura. Só passe os braços pelo pescoço se você quer ser tomado. Agora a outra mão agarra minha nuca. Força, cara, você vai dominar a situação. Isso. "Uh, isso me arrepiou todo". Inclina a minha cabeça, pra entrar no ângulo da sua boca... "Reno, não se mexa. Ele que tem que vir." Fecha os olhos e me beija.

-Como?

-Como assim, como? É só encostar os seus lábios nos meus... Ah, aquele beijo que eu te dei lá embaixo eu te ensino já... Por enquanto eu quero que você aprenda a pegada, entende? "E você já é bom nisso, garoto..."

Vincent fez tudo de novo, encostando os lábios nos de Reno. Que fez ele repetir a seqüência várias vezes, de outros ângulos, mudando de braço, mandando ele se encostar mais, roçar no corpo dele, uma doce tortura.

-Agora, o '_french kiss'_... Como meu irmão me explicou, pensa numa uva.

-Tá, pensei.

-Agora pensa na uva dentro da sua boca, você rolando ela na língua, espremendo contra as bochechas e contra o céu da boca.

-Certo.

-Então a gente vai juntar as duas coisas. O beijo básico que você já sabe com a uva dentro da boca.

Vincent ficou nervoso, com medo de errar. Mas Reno era paciente (eu não escrevi isso...) e fez o pupilo repetir quantas vezes fosse necessário até ficar "aceitável".

O moreno começou a achar tudo delicioso, mas o quarto tava ficando meio quente ou era impressão? E aquela vontade louca de tirar a camiseta e pedir que o Fire fizesse o mesmo? Reno estranhou a inércia do seu aluno:

-Que foi, Vinnie? Cansou?

-Não... eu... só tou... ta calor aqui, não?

"Cara, vou te contar... eu tenho Fire no nome, mas você..." – É... tá um pouco, sim? Quer tirar a camisa? Acho que vou tirar a minha e...

-RENO!

Ao ouvir a voz da pessoa que ele mais tinha bronca no mundo, Reno congelou. Não podia ser! Mas a voz da sua mãe e da sua tia lá embaixo mataram todas suas esperanças de estar tendo apenas uma alucinação auditiva.

-Yuffie, ele está estudando lá em cima com um amigo.

-Então, não vai atrapalhar, querida.

-Eles estão há horas estudando, vou chamá-los para tomar um lanche... RENO, VICENT!! Desçam um pouco, queridos. Vocês não podem passar a tarde trancados no quarto, só estudando...

"Ah, mãe, a senhora nem imagina como eu posso..." – JÁ 'TAMOS INDO!!!

-Sua mãe?

-E pelo jeito, minha tia e a chata da minha prima Yuffie. Cara, já vou te pedir desculpas por ela. A menina é um porre. Se acha A gostosa. Se ela der em cima de você, dá uns cortes já, ok?

-Err... humm... bem...

-Vai por mim. Vai ser o melhor pra todo mundo. Se você não der, eu dou.

Os dois passaram a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitaram a roupa e desceram. Na copa, uma senhora conversava com Tifa, enquanto uma garota alta e magra olhava para as paredes, conferindo as "últimas aquisições" da decoração. Quando os garotos entraram, ela se virou, e sem disfarçar, avaliou Vincent de cima abaixo. Reno trincou os dentes.

-Ah, ei-los. Vincent, essa é minha cunhada, Shera. Minha sobrinha, Yuffie. Esse é um amigo dos meninos, o Vincent.

-Muito prazer.

-Nossa, que menino bonito... e é educadinho... – Shera piscou para Yuffie. – O tipo de genro que toda mãe procura.

Reno e Vincent ficaram super vermelhos, cada um por um motivo. E antes que alguém tomasse uma atitude, Tifa mandou-os para a varanda, enquanto ela preparava um lanche. Vincent se desculpou, mas já estava tarde e tinha que ir pra casa. Mas não faltaria outras oportunidades de comer o lanche dela.

Reno e Yuffie o acompanharam até o portão e ficaram olhando até que ele sumisse de vista. Depois um olhou para o outro, Fire queimando de indignação, Yuffie rindo por dentro. "É super divertido tirá-lo do sério."

-Sempre a mesma vagabunda de sempre, não? Fica de olho nos meus amigos, feito uma piranha com fome...

-Não tenho culpa se seus amigos são gostosinhos feito esse Vincent. E porque você está bravo? Por acaso tem medo de que ele se interesse por mim?

-Você não faz o tipo dele...

-E você faz? Olha que ele pode mudar de idéia, depois de me conhecer melhor...

-Orra, meu, mas você se acha mesmo, hein, garota. É uma tábua, sem peitos nem bunda e se acha... Até eu tenho mais bunda que você, Yuffie.

-E o que adianta ter, se não tem utilidade? Ou ta usando e ninguém sabe, hein, Reno?

Mais uma vez, Reno ficou parecido com o Tocha Humana. E cuspiu, antes de entrar:

-Isso é problema meu, querida. Mas te dou um aviso... deixa o Vinnie em paz, tá ouvindo? Não é pro seu bico...

"É o que vamos ver, querido primo. É o que vamos ver..."

N/A: Inspiração é uma coisa bem traiçoeira, né? Eu sabia como ia ser a aula de beijo, mas não como eu ia trabalhar com a Yuffie. Agora eu já sei. Vamos que vamos. 23/06/07.


	8. Chapter 8

**ORDINARY PEOPLE**

**CAPITULO 07- ALGUÉM LA EM CIMA GOSTA DE MIM...**

Yuffie não pode atazanar a vida do primo muito tempo, porque ele deu a desculpa que precisava tomar banho antes que os irmãos chegassem e sumiu.

Mas ela era uma garota que tinha diversão garantida. Se não podia infernizar o primo ruivo, podia esperar chegar em casa pra infernizar o irmão nerd. Kadaj tinha tido seus momentos de sossego porque tinha ido fazer um trabalho na biblioteca com uns colegas, mas já estava em casa quando a irmã e a mãe chegaram.

-Kaddy! Você precisava ter ido com a gente... o Fire tem um amigo novo que é um pedacinho de céu, você precisava ter conhecido...

-Yuffie, eu já pedi pra você não me chamar assim. – o garoto resmungou, ajeitando os óculos, que pularam no seu rosto quando a irmã se jogou na cama. – E sendo da mesma família que você, infelizmente, eu vou acabar conhecendo o "pedacinho de céu" numa visita à casa da nossa tia, com certeza. – Kadaj leu mais um parágrafo do seu livro de terror, depois ergueu a cabeça – Saco! Não adianta, ne? Você vai falar do moleque de qualquer jeito... Vai dar em cima do coitado? Só pra mostrar que pode ou tem alguém interessado nele pra você ter mais prazer no negócio?

-Como você pode pensar isso de mim, Kaddy? – A menina fingiu horror, pondo a mão no peito. Depois sorriu, malvada. – Acho que o Reno ta a fim dele...

-E assim, tem inicio mais uma batalha Yuffie vs Reno Fire. Não sobrando pra mim, podem se matar à vontade... Eu acho que vocês deviam acabar namorando, de tanto que brigam...

-Falando em namorar, meu caro irmão assexuado, quando você vai dar uns pegas em alguém, hein?

-Ao contrário de você, meu querido megafone humano, minhas conquistas amorosas não precisam ser alardeadas aos quatro cantos do planeta. Você bem que poderia ir tomar banho, pra não atrasar o jantar, ne?

A irmã saiu do quarto bufando. Um dia ela ia tirar aquele nerd do sério!! Kadaj esperou a porta bater pra rir. Era só manter a pose que Yuffie perdia a paciência... Suspirou... Na verdade, seu coração era apenas de uma pessoa, que nem sabia de sua existência... Seu primo, Samuel Cloud. Esportista, sangue quente, impetuoso...

-Ai, ai... as chances dele me notar, um sedentário sossegado, são assim, de uma em um milhão...

Enquanto isso, Reno estava deitado, no quarto, os pensamentos indo e voltando da aula de beijos para a chata da Yuffie... Ora ele sorria ora ele fazia bico. Os gêmeos entraram no quarto e cascaram o bico diante da cena:

-Entrou para o grupo de teatro ou está fazendo exercícios faciais?

-Não torra! Vai tomar banho!

-Vou mesmo... – Cloud pegou a toalha.

Cid enrolou um pouco, depois se sentou na cama.

-O que foi?

-Vincent veio aqui em casa hoje à tarde... e a tia Shera também, com a Yuffie. Aquela piranha vai dar em cima dele, to ate vendo...

-Aquela piranha é nossa prima. Não fale assim dela, porque um dia escapa e você solta na frente da nossa mãe e tia. Calma, que talvez não dê em nada.

-Seria muita sorte a minha...

-Hum... você está gostando do Vinnie mesmo, não é?

-Deve estar escrito na minha testa em néon, com certeza, já.

Aquilo fez Cid sorrir, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe deu um aperto no peito. Zack era o irmão mais velho, mas tinha uma preferência pelo outro gêmeo. Cid é que protegia e defendia o caçula. A felicidade de Reno sempre foi sua prioridade... mesmo agora, quando ele...

-Não se preocupe, Fire. No fim, tudo vai dar certo... – E pegou a toalha também.

Deixou para suspirar no banheiro. Era uma situação "sinuca de bico". O tal do Vincent era super jeitosinho, com aquele jeitinho tímido e inseguro. Ele, Cid, teria muito prazer em protegê-lo, em troca de uns beijos naquela boca carnuda e mordível.

"E aquele cabelo negro, contrastando com a pele branca? Cara, o moleque é um tesão e não se dá conta... Mas eu não posso trair meu irmão caçula... Vou continuar tirando minhas casquinhas nos alongamentos do kung fu e vou dar a maior força pro Reno. É. O melhor a se fazer..."

Vincent chegou em casa meio que no piloto automático. Foi para o quarto e se trancou no banheiro. Teve vergonha de se olhar no espelho, mas tirando a roupa e entrando no box, contornou os lábios com os dedos, lembrando da aula deliciosa. Fechando os olhos, substituiu seu professor pela visão do Cid. Cid, o vento capaz de levá-lo às alturas, se a genética também tivesse lhe dado uma boca tão saborosa quanto à do irmão... E Vincent teria prazer enorme em agarrar aquele pescoço, esfregar o corpo naquele outro tão definido e sentir os dentes dele na sua pele branca... Estremeceu...

-Ai, ai. Quando eu não pensava nessas coisas era tão mais fácil...

Durante o jantar, Sephiroth surpreendeu a todos quando convidou o irmão para um programa:

-Hey, morcego, você viu que vai ter um show de rock daqui a 15 dias?

-Hum?

-É. Uma banda nova vai fazer um show aqui na cidade pra divulgar seu primeiro single. E já me disseram que ela é do carai.

-Adam, por favor, modere sua linguagem à mesa.

-Desculpa aí, mamãe de ouvidos sensíveis. Mas que tal? Ta na hora de você sair um pouco da tumba. E podia convidar seus amigos Turks pra ir conosco.

Vinnie parou no tempo/espaço. Sim, um show de rock, poucas luzes na platéia... Mas muita gente na platéia... Ele poderia se misturar à multidão, passar desapercebido... E usar a desculpa de gente se empurrando pra encostar em Cid... Só precisava convencer os Turks todos a irem.

-Posso até ver e ouvir suas engrenagens rodando, Vinnie. É tão difícil assim dizer sim?

-Pode comprar os ingressos. Eu vou.

Hojo até engasgou. Lucrezia arregalou os olhos, depois deu um grito e foi pular em cima do caçula que deu um "olé" nela e saiu correndo pro quarto, se jogar na cama e sonhar com seus planos amorosos. Sephiroth não pode deixar de comentar, enquanto batia nas costas do pai:

-Mãe, pega mais leve. Você trata meu irmão como se ele fosse um retardado.

-Mas eu fico tão feliz quando ele se solta desse jeito...

-É, mas guarda sua felicidade pra usar com meu pai. Você constrange o Vinnie. E ele pode voltar pra concha se ficar muito envergonhado.

-Sephy, olha seu irmão no show. Não deixa ele se envolver com drogas nem gente esquisita...

"Os Turks vão fazer isso pra mim com o maior prazer..." - pensou o rapaz. - Sim senhora. Pode deixar comigo que vai estar tudo sobre controle.

Na escola, não se falava outra coisa a não ser naquele show de rock. A banda nova, a Horror Scream, estava arrebentando, somente com um single gravado. Atraía os jovens como um campo de flores frescas atrai uma colméia de abelhas. Diziam maravilhas sobre eles. Que o som era ótimo e os músicos uns gatos! Rude sorria, de canto de boca:

-Onde dizem que os músicos são lindos, chove gatinha querendo comprovar a teoria. Vou no show, claro. Mesmo que o som seja horrível, a caça vai ser ótima.

-Vou convidar o Vincent.

-Por que você já não pede ele em namoro, Rufus? Eliminava a concorrência do Reno, garantia a atenção do Vinnie e todo mundo ficava feliz.

-Meu irmão, como humorista você é um grande atleta. – e um ofendido caçula virava as costas.

-Rude! – Aeris prendia o riso – Por que você judia dele assim? Já é muito complicado que o tal Vincent fique pra baixo e pra cima com a ninhada dos Turks.

-Essa é boa! Ninhada dos Turks! Como você é preconceituosa, princesa. A ninhada deles só tem um filho a mais que a nossa... Que foi? Cantou algum dos filhotes e levou um fora, foi? Pois vou te dizer, investe no Wonder, que tem mais futuro.

-É, o Rufus tem toda razão. Como humorista, você é um ótimo atleta. Grosso! – e mais uma irmã ofendida virava as costas.

-Não, eu sou Rude até no nome... E falo as verdades pra quem não quer ouvir.

Tifa escutou a semana inteira falarem daquele show de rock. Encostada no peito de Tseng à noite, ela recordava:

-Lembra dos nossos shows de rock, querido? A noite toda, muita cerveja e erva rolando... Depois fazer amor... Preciso reforçar para o Zachs e o Sidney ficarem de olho no Reno e no Vincent.

-Nossos filhos têm mais juízo que a gente na idade deles.

-Tenho certeza disso. Minha preocupação são os filhos dos outros. Falando em filho dos outros, Yuffie quer que os garotos a levem no show.

-Normal, não? Afinal, ela é prima e...

-Tseng, liga o radar interno de encrencas. Yuffie poderia muito bem ir com as amigas. Garanto que Shera não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Você acha que ela está a fim de algum dos nossos garotos? Um perigo esse negócio de primo com primo...

-Ou do Vinnie. – Tifa fez bico. – E isso não é bom para a harmonia do cosmos em geral...

-Verdade?

-Amanhã vou fazer mais do que acender incenso pela harmonia. Vou queimar umas velas de rosas. Acho que tenho um mantra perfeito pra isso.

Tseng riu:

-Do jeito que você está falando, até parece que vai fazer um despacho budista ou qualquer coisa parecida.

-Meu amor, se for para espantar a tempestade que vem por aí, eu faço qualquer coisa!

N/A: Mais um capítulo desentalado. Kadaj, você merece uma irmã como a Yuffie, pra pagar todos os seus pecados do Advent Children... Triângulos amorosos rulam, mas fulano ama beltrano que ama fulano é mais gostoso de mexer. A Aeris é chatinha? Não, ela tem seus motivos... E claro que eu amo o Rude. Ele é rude até no nome... No próximo, o show e seus encontros (e desencontros) amorosos. 20/01/2008.


End file.
